


Aloeve You

by Foiblefull



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Witch AU, they're both witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foiblefull/pseuds/Foiblefull
Summary: Logan likes things neat. Tidy. Clean. The first time he visits the home of his boyfriend, he gets a shock.





	Aloeve You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you can enjoy.

The first time Logan visits his boyfriend's house, he is overwhelmed. Not by the affection - no, that he is used to by now - but by the greenery. Literally every available surface is the home of a plant. All of various species. They are hanging from hooks on the ceiling, settled on rafters, and the larger ones were simply placed on the floor in corners; they are gathered on window sills, cabinets, and shelves; they are even settled on items upon flat surfaces. He catches sight of a small leafy plant balanced on an open book, another on a stack of dishes, and yet another has made its home in the sink, and one more still hangs from the faucet itself. As he stares, jaw hanging open as he takes in his surroundings, his boyfriend continues to move around and chatter as though nothing is out of the ordinary. After Logan has somewhat mastered himself, he manages to let out a strangled "what?" Patton turns to him, befuddled. "What what?" "Plants!" is all Logan can get out, gesturing wildly at the veritable tiny rainforest surrounding him. A look of understanding comes over Patton's face. "Oh the plants." He shrugs nonchalantly. "Yeah I guess I have quite a few now." "A few..." Logan repeats faintly. "Now if you wood follow me," Patton says with a grin before he picks up his earlier topic of conversation and continues talking as he walks further into the house, Logan trailing behind muttering "A few!" every now and then incredulously under his breath.

Patton reaches what he says is his bedroom and pushes the door open, Logan following. He prays that there aren't more... plants. There are more. Good god what has he gotten into. He walks into a room that - if it's possible - has even more plants. Logan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose before stepping over the threshold. He is greeted by the sight of Patton rummaging around, half obscured by a large leafy plant. "Aha!" Patton yells in triumph. He emerges from the fronds holding a tiny potted plant. "Here you go," he says happily, handing it to Logan who, in his daze, promptly almost drops it. "That's what you need for the potion you're making. And then you said you needed fresh-" Patton breezes out of the room, still talking as Logan tries to come to terms with the fact that his boyfriend sleeps in here, with all the plants. There are so many he can't even see the bed! With.another sigh, he follows the bubbly gardener into yet another section of his personal arbotorum/botanical garden.

Logan gets through his first visit both without being murdered by any violent plants and without exploding in his confusion and distress at the lack of organization. He remembers later that Patton mentioned he would sometimes take dying plants from his workplace - a gardening shop that specializes in landscaping - and bring them home. But Logan was still at a loss: how had he acquired such an eclectic collection? And how did he take care of them all - and have them thrive to boot? When he asks, Patton hums thoughtfully. "Well, I dunno. I've always been good with plants. Somehow they just survive." Logan, after a moment of silence, begins, somewhat distractedly to speak. "My grandfather used to tell me that plants protected you. They would absorb all the bad thoughts or wishes sent your way and die in the process." He glances at Patton. "All the plants I've ever owned died rather rapidly. And I have made enemies. Do the two correlate?" He shrugs. "I can't say. But, in reverse, under your roof, plants thrive. And you have no enemies. Once again, does a correlation exist?" At this he turns to Patton, a ghost of a smile upon his face. "Possibly. Or maybe it's just magic." Patton beams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome! I'd be happy to hear suggestions or anything really🙂


End file.
